


I Want Your Love

by lealamalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 80's Music, Alcohol, Dark Mark, F/F, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Makeup, Party, Room of Requirement, Sectumsempra Scars, handjob, heeled boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lealamalfoy/pseuds/lealamalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A party organised by two dating Gryffindors and a Slytherin can lead to many different combinations of people, one being Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> The main song used in this is You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) - Dead Or Alive [listen here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGNiXGX2nLU)

* * *

  **80’s Themed Party**

 **_When:_ ** _8pm on 7th November ‘98_

 **_Where:_ ** _Room Of Requirement (left corridor on the seventh floor)_

_Refreshments are provided but feel free to bring your own._

_Eighth years are granted free access, lower years pay one galleon._

_~Hosted by Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Pansy Parkinson~_

* * *

 

“I don’t even know any songs from the eighties.” Draco protested to Pansy and Blaise as they both were picking out his outfit, Draco too busy complaining to do it himself.

“No, not that one, I said left! LEFT!” Pansy was yelling at Blaise, completely blocking out Draco’s whining voice as he sat on his bed watching them, desperately wishing they would let him sulk alone all night.

For starters, he didn’t know any muggle music, and was surprised that Pansy clearly knew some, or she wouldn’t help organise it. Unless, there was something in it for her.

It wasn’t like Draco to pass on an opportunity for free booze, or a good party, but everyone was going. _Everyone_. It wasn’t like the Slytherin parties they used to have, this was inter-house. And not only that, he was aware that a lot of seventh and sixth years were going too. That was too many people for Draco to handle, all of them judging him like they always did in the corridors or in lessons. Merlin, the looks he got.

And there was the issue of what room it was taking place. Last time he was in there, his best friend had died. So all things balanced, he didn’t really fancy going in there again.

“I disagree! It won’t fit his body correctly.” Blaise and Pansy were still arguing about what Draco should wear, which was pointless because he _was not going_.

“I’m not going!” Draco tried to yell again. There must have been a silencing charm around him or his two friends were just really good at ignoring him.

“I know! What about your navy shirt?”

That seemed to spark Blaise into action, as he knew exactly what Pansy was talking about and rocketed to the other side of the room to grab it, throwing it at Draco’s head when he did.

“Oi!” Draco protested as he neatened out his hair, even though no one else would see because he _was not going_.

“Hurry up and get changed.” There was no room for protesting as Pansy grabbed onto Draco’s arm and forced him into the bathroom, tossing his chosen outfit after him before slamming the door. “Be quick!”

Draco sighed. Standing in front of the mirror, he stared at himself. He looked like a wreck. Messy hair, dark circles and the faint silvery line etched into the side of his face and neck. He should have been thankful it wasn’t as obvious as the ones on his chest, but his face was still scarred, no matter what way he looked at it.

He ran the tap and lightly splashed water onto himself, trying to rid any bad thoughts before changing into the outfit he’d been given. Black skinny jeans and a tight fitting navy button up shirt. He would have liked the shirt if not for it being short sleeved, leaving no fabric to cover his faded dark mark. But it didn’t matter, because he _was not going._

“I thought men were the quick ones getting ready.” He heard Pansy mutter by the door, and he would have exited if he didn’t have so much pride in himself. He just couldn’t be seen around anyone looking this hideous.

Retrieving his hidden makeup bag that consisted of items stolen from his mother, Pansy and the occasional product he pretended to buy for other people, he rummaged through for his concealer. In his opinion, a guy wearing makeup was perfectly fine, but he knew others around weren’t as liberal, so always kept it on the subtle side, and it worked. He’d been wearing makeup since the end of the war and no one was none the wiser.

His concealer perfectly hid his dark circles and scar. He was always thankful for the magic enhanced products, expensive but so worth it. Applying the concealer, however, had got him a little carried away because he had to set it with powder, and then highlight and contour, not that his features were already sharp enough, and then there was eye makeup to deal with.

Draco was applying the last of his mascara when the door swung open and Pansy walked in, her eyebrow raised.

“So that’s how you always look flawless. You little cheat.” She didn’t take it badly. Draco knew she wouldn’t, yet even knowing this didn’t allow him to tell her. “Let me help.” Pansy strut over and grabbed hold of Draco’s hair, yanking him down to her height so she could style it.

“Adding to the gay stereotype, are we?” Blaise questioned as he also entered the bathroom, eyeing up the makeup. Blaise already knew, of course. There was only so much hiding he could do when you shared a room with one of your closest friends.

Blaise’s facial expression changed slightly, like he was contemplating something before he walked over and pushed Draco out of the way of the mirror, applying some of the highlighter to his cheekbones. “I have to say, it’s a very good highlighter.”

They all stood quiet for a moment before bursting out laughing. None of them knew why, as there was nothing really funny to laugh about, yet they couldn’t stop. Maybe it was just the absurdness of the situation compared to what was occurring only a year before hand.

Draco hadn’t felt so at ease in years. Being able to laugh at stupid things like makeup was one of his dreams, to have a carefree life without so much baggage. No wonder he was still single.

Pansy let out a deep breath as she calmed down, straightening herself again and finished slicking Draco’s hair back. “Right, come on you two, we’re late enough as it is.”

“No, I’m not going.” Draco returned to his strop and sat on his bed, crossing his arms.

“Why not?” Blaise snapped back, sounding fed up with Draco’s constant whinging. To be honest, Draco was a bit fed up too. “Theo will be there. You like Theo, don’t you?”

“I do…” He mumbled quietly, refusing to look at them. Theo was hot, and he would love to have a dance with him but it didn’t matter, because he _was not going_.

“Look, I’ve been working on this for a month! If anything, you’re coming for me.”

That was a sharp stab of guilt. Pansy had indeed been working so hard with Seamus and Dean to perfect tonight, and his tantrum was ruining everything she’d worked towards. He supposed, he could go for a bit, and then run back to the safety of the dormitory when no one would notice.

“Five minutes. That’s all I’m staying for.” The delight on Pansy’s face was worth it. She bounded quickly to the door, followed by Blaise and then Draco, who looked down and remembered the one component he was missing. “Shoes!” He exclaimed and looked through his collection of shoes, smirking when he found the right pair.

“You wearing those?”

“Oh yes.” Draco looked triumphant when he put the heeled ankle boots on that went perfectly with his jeans and added three inches to his already tall height.

“Can you even walk? Mastering walking in heels takes time, you know.” Pansy tried to warn him, glancing at her stilettos, but Draco was no beginner either.

“Stop complaining or I’ll just get back into bed.” That shut them both up. Together, all three walked towards the room of requirement. They were lucky that the eighth year dormitory was pretty close, as a walk from the slytherin common room would have been torture, and even worse, the walk back.

As they walked, Draco’s fingers ran over the faded dark mark. It should be covered. No one should be looking at it. Maybe crossing his arms would help? No luck, he could still see it.

“Stop fidgeting, no one cares about it.” Pansy told him, and he wished he could believe her.

He should turn round and go straight back, but they were at the door now, he could hear the music, he could feel the buzz in their air from the alcohol, high energies and maybe even some drugs?

“Pansy!” Dean called from where he and Seamus were stood at the door, hand in hand. Their job was to collect galleons and they had built up a large bag of them it seemed.

“Sorry we’re a bit late, Draco is a pain.”

“Fuck off.” Draco bit back and walked into the room, away from Pansy and Blaise making conversation with the famous couple that the whole school was in love with, and Pansy was one of the people responsible for finally getting them together. Overrated, if you asked Draco. Give him a good, unexpected couple, like a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. Now that would be interesting to watch.

The Room of Requirement had really outdone itself, or rather Pansy, Seamus and Dean had. After the… incident… during the battle, the room had seemed to lose some of it’s abilities. Of course, it could still provide the basic structure, but it was the little things that it struggled with. But nevertheless, the place was brilliant. One side of the room, were an array of drinks that Draco made a beeline to. The room had a dance floor in the middle, lit by multicoloured lumos charms and then around the outskirts were many seating areas for the people that were too tired from dancing or just didn’t want to dance. Tonight, Draco would be the latter, unless he got completely off his head.

Draco was a little disappointed when he discovered the drinks provided were the weaker range of alcohols, but made do with a mix of all of it and sat in a dark corner away from everyone. He’d finished his glass in a few seconds but all he really wanted as the empty glass.

The boots he was wearing weren’t any old boots. Yes, they looked amazing on him, but had a little undetectable extension charm on them, just a small one that hid a little flask of firewhiskey. Smirking, Draco retrieved this and filled his glass happily. The flask had some charms on it too, and had lasted well. He wasn’t sure if it would ever run out. He did refill it though, he wasn’t that much of a slob, but he had never reached a point where he had run out.

The party was already underway and quite a few people were already very drunk. In the centre of the dance floor, Draco could make out two people dancing crazily to the muggle music. And of course, it was Potter and Weasley. Male Weasley, mind, as Draco had seen girl Weasley stood with Lovegood somewhere. Now that was a good relationship. The fiery redhead and the carefree blonde. Draco decided to have a drink on them; to complex couples.

A few glasses of firewhiskey later and Draco felt a little more relaxed, his scowl that permanently rested on his face lifting slightly as he watched everyone dancing like madmen to the clearly popular song.

Draco really should have chosen a difference place to sit. He always picked the places that put him in awkward positions. He just wanted to mind his own business watching a specific Gryffindor dance like a zombie to some song about thriller, not for this Gryffindor to notice him watching and catch his eye, causing them to stare at each other, neither of them able to tear their eyesight away from the other.

Fuck. This was going to end badly. Draco the giant walking gay disaster, that’s what he liked to call himself. Looking back at his teenage years made him cringe. Could he have been any more obvious? And here he was, doing it again.

Bitterly, he looked away and downed his glass again, ignoring the burn down his throat. Where was Theo? He should stare at Theo instead. Theodore Nott, the guy with the great arse. Think about grabbing that arse, Draco, don’t think about Potter coming your way.

“Malfoy. You should dance.”

Potter was off his head, he must have been if he was freely talking to Draco. Plus, he was swaying and his words were ever so slightly slurred.

“A Malfoy knows when he’s had too much alcohol to dance without embarrassing himself, and clearly, a Potter doesn’t.” Well done, Draco, go back to insults, they were safe.

“Give me that.” Potter made a lunge for his flask, and smirk with joy when he was successful in stealing it from Draco, whose reflexes had taken a massive hit.

“That’s mine.” Draco put his glass down, stood and took a few seconds to steady himself before going after Potter, who was giggling as he ran onto the dance floor. Once Draco had joined him in the centre of the dance floor, Potter freely slipped the flask into the pocket of Draco’s shirt with his biggest grin that made Draco’s stomach flip. Theo, where was Theo?

“Dance with me!”

“You’re drunk.” Draco bit back and went to return to his seat but Potter had gripped his wrist, stopping him. Damn, he liked that safe spot. Turns out it wasn’t that safe, though.

“I like this song!” Potter exclaimed loudly as he went back to his pathetic excuse for dancing, still holding onto Draco’s wrist, waving it around.

Draco searched the crowd, spotting Pansy dancing with a Slytherin girl from the year below and silently cried out for help. Pansy was no help though, as she let her head fall back as she laughed, still holding the girl close to her. Draco searched the crowd again for Blaise but couldn’t find him. Probably shagging someone, Draco thought as he looked for Theo again, wanting any distraction, yet he couldn’t find him either. Maybe Blaise was with Theo? Good on them.

“ _Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree_?” Potter sang loudly into his ear, bringing him back into the horrendous situation that was Potter’s dancing. This was just embarrassing for Draco to be seen with someone with the biggest two left feet syndrome in the history of the world.

“Learn to dance properly.” Draco insulted half-heartedly, still wanting to return to his corner but yet wasn't making an effort to remove his wrist from Potter’s hand anymore. Either he had given up or his inner teenager was rising and he was loving it.

“How about you learn to actually dance.” Potter said back and tugged on Draco’s arm, most likely in an attempt to get him to move.

“I can't dance in heels.” Draco was lying. He was an expert at dancing in heels and could get so many men to bow down to his mercy in doing so. Oh, he missed those muggle nightclubs and quick shags. That really was a good summer, apart from the trials of course, but it was nice for no one to care about the tattoo on his forearm.

“Take them off then.”

“Never.” They’re his best boots, of course he wasn’t going to take them off and never see them again.

Potter opened his mouth to say something but was distracted by the song ending, looking nowhere in particular as he waited for the next song. He looked like a fish, the way he had opened and closed his mouth. Draco had to hold back a snigger.

Potter’s face seemed to light up when he heard the song, his emerald eyes positively sparkling as he looked back at Draco with the biggest grin. “I’ll get you dancing to this one.” He promised, and the look in his eye made Draco feel that he was deadly serious.

“You won’t.” Draco bit back, ignoring his inner teenager screaming for him to forget about everything and dance with him. He was not going to dance.

“ _If I_ .” Potter sang into Draco’s ear as he swayed his hips. “ _I get to know your name._ ” He let go of Draco’s wrist so he could properly dance, moving his body to the rhythm. Draco could just go, nothing was forcing him to stay. “ _Well if I._ ” Potter moved closer to Draco, and Draco didn’t step back, his mind screaming to get out of there and his body not listening. “ _Could trace your private number, baby_ .” Potter hummed into his ear. Merlin, the way Potter had sung 'baby' made Draco weak to the knees. He needed to get away before things got worse. “ _All I know is that to me, you look like you’re lots of fun._ ”

“Potter.” Draco warned, but was ignored. He’d been ignored a lot today, maybe he had ‘ignore me’ written on his head.

Potter then grabbed both of Draco’s wrists and pulled them outwards. Draco had lost his opportunity to escape. “ _Open up your loving arms, I want some, want some_ .” Draco wanted to hide for the rest of his life. There was no going back from this, he only wished he knew muggle songs so he’d know what was coming. “ _I set my sights on you, and no one else will do._ ” It was just song lyrics, Potter wasn’t aiming them at Draco, he’s just drunk and doesn’t know what he’s doing. “ _And I, I’ve got to have my way now, baby._ ” Fuck, Potter needed to stop singing ‘baby’.

“Potter, stop.” Draco warned again, and was ignored again, Potter was too busy edging even closer and snaking his arms around Draco’s waist… Wait, he was doing what? Draco’s eyes widened as he looked down at Potter, an evil look in his eyes. Oh, he was good. He knew exactly what he wanted and he was getting it.

“ _All I know is that to me, you look like you’re having fun_ .” Potter smirked up at Draco. He was evil, truly evil. The feeling of his hands on his waist had been enough to get Draco gently swaying, his inner teenager winning the battle within. “ _Open up your loving arms._ ” And Draco did so, his hands gently resting on Potter’s shoulders. Damn, they felt like good shoulders, nice and muscular. He would love to see those shoulders without clothes in the way. “ _Watch out here I come_.” There was a little giggle at the end, Draco didn’t understand, but soon found out why.

Potter removed his hands from Draco’s waist and before Draco could protest, he felt his hand being grabbed and him being pulled in a circle. “ _You spin me right round, baby, right round_ .” Draco was being forced to pirouette, drunk and in heels. Everything screamed disaster. Draco caught his bearings though, and continued to spin under Potter’s command. “ _Like a record, baby, right round round round_.” Draco stumbled a little, all Potter’s fault of saying ‘baby’ again. The stumble meant his hand was released, and Draco had decided it was now Potter’s turn to spin.

Potter stopped singing in the surprise of Draco copying his actions, and tried to spin with the grace Draco had done, failing miserably. Draco couldn’t believe he was going to be associated with such a bad dancer. He let Potter go, the sight being too embarrassing for anyone to witness, let alone how Potter felt and smirked triumphantly. Two could play at Potter’s game.

Potter stood for a moment, catching his breath as Draco’s body started to finally kick in with his demands. Don’t let this get any further, he thought and slowly backed away. He didn’t get far, however, as Pansy had decided to come over and push Draco back next to Potter. That really wasn’t Draco’s idea of ‘help’.

“ _I got to be your friend now, baby_ .” Potter singing ‘baby’ really was going to be the death of Draco. Every time Potter sung it, he felt as if his heart was being tugged and every part of his body was turning into jelly. “ _And I would like to move in just a little bit closer_.” And he did, both of them did in fact. Potter returned his hands to Draco’s waist and Draco returned his hands to Potter’s shoulders, then slowly creeping to the back of Potter’s neck. Draco couldn’t resist himself anymore.

Draco looked into Potter’s eyes, they looked just as lustful as Draco felt. His singing had now turned into mumbling as his and Draco’s bodies moved together to the music. Draco could see where this was going and was torn between running away to never return to civilisation or allow events to take place. He could always just claim he was extremely drunk if things went badly.

Potter was standing on tiptoes to reach up to Draco’s mouth, it was rather adorable. Their lips brushed slightly, leading to Draco to bend down some more which he was going to really regret in the morning. Potter was drunk, hell, even Draco must have been more drunk than he realised for this to be happening.

“ _I want your love_.” Potter sang against Draco’s lips, and he got what he wanted. Draco leaned down more, letting their lips touch properly, Potter kissing him and Draco kissing back. Draco’s inner teenager was screaming and dancing around like he’d just won a million galleons.

Wait. Potter was drunk. He was definitely drunk. So why could Draco only taste a small trace of alcohol on his mouth?

Draco pulled away, his eyes wide with shock. Potter wasn’t that drunk, he must have had only one or two glasses, he’d kissed enough drunks to tell, and no one could be that much of a light weight. Potter was still in his right mind.

Potter must have realised what Draco was thinking and just smirked more. “ _I want your love_.” He sang again, looking extremely happy with himself.

Draco glanced around. It didn’t seem like many people at all had witnessed their kiss, except Pansy who winked at him. That girl really did enjoy getting people together. Draco wasn’t with Potter though, and never would be, it was impossible.

“Malfoy?” Potter’s smirk had gone, and in its place was a worried expression.

Draco held his finger up, silently telling Potter to wait one moment as he pulled his flask out and took a large sip from it. Merlin, he needed that. “Yes?”

“Are you okay?”

Draco rolled his eyes before grabbing Potter’s jumper, pulling him forward, under full control of his inner teenager. “I’m never okay.” Draco slammed his lips against Potter’s, kissing him deeply, only stopping to catch his breath. Draco let out a moan as Potter’s mouth moved onto his neck and nibbled. He could feel Potter’s hands creep down his lower back and did nothing to stop them, as his own hands were fumbling at the flies of Potter’s jeans. Merlin, he wanted him so bad.

“In the middle of the room?” Potter asked with caution but just like Draco, was doing nothing to stop.

Potter did have a point though. Draco had far too much class to continue his plans in the middle of the room. In the corner of the room, however… Draco really did like that corner. He held onto the front of Potter’s jumper again and led him through the crowd to the sofa that Draco had originally sat on, shoving Potter down before sitting on top of him, quickly getting back to business.

“Fuck.” Potter responded when Draco had returned his hands to his crotch.

“Patience.” Draco smirked back and lowered his jeans ever so slightly, just giving him enough room to slip his hand into Potter’s pants and grab hold of his hard prick. Draco could feel his own hard cock pressing against Potter’s thigh.

“Fuck!”

Draco silenced Potter by kissing him. He couldn’t have his loud moans of pleasure attracting any attention like his terrible dancing did. Draco didn’t complain when Potter laced his fingers in Draco’s hair, completely messing it up. Although, he prayed it didn’t look like Potter’s bird’s nest.

Draco let out a yelp as Potter’s other hand held onto his crotch roughly, rubbing and squeezing as Draco moved his hand faster in return. Draco could feel himself reach his climax at the same time he felt the sticky fluid in his hand, Potter’s cry out in pleasure being synchronised with his own.

Draco pulled his hand out of Potter’s pants and started to lick his hand clean, but was surprised when Potter gripped his wrist and finished licking them. Draco couldn’t help wonder what it would feel like if Potter was sucking off his cock and not his fingers.

“Having fun?” Draco raised his eyebrow and let out a quiet chuckle as Potter nodded giddily.

With his other hand, Draco rolled up the bottom of his jeans to reach his wand strapped to his leg, not going anywhere without his wand and casting a quick _Scourgify_ at both of their pants. Draco’s inner teenager had fainted by now, not only had he kissed Harry Potter, but he’d now given him a handjob. The mere possibility of anything more excited Draco.

When Draco looked back at Potter, he was slowly lowering his wrist and staring at the dark mark, causing Draco’s instincts to kick in and pull his arm back sharply, desperately wishing he had something to cover it with.

“Oi, don’t be like that.” Potter tried to hold Draco’s arm again which only made Draco move further away. “Draco…”

“That’s Malfoy to you.” Draco was doing what he knew best; cut off all emotions and replace it all with bitterness. It was something his family had always told him to do.

“I think I get the right to call you Draco seen as you just wanked me off.” Potter frowned back. Draco missed their little spats, but he didn’t when it didn’t lead to dueling. The thought of it made Draco feel the scar on his face and neck with his fingers, quickly dropping his hand down again when he realised what he was doing. “You put up such a defence. Be yourself and fuck what anyone else thinks.”

“You don’t get it, do you?” Draco shoved his left forearm towards Harry, his emotions getting the better of him. “This is me. I’m a death eater, a death eater that you should have let rot in Azkaban. I don’t even understand why you didn’t.” Draco had always been surprised to see Potter defending him and his parents at the trail, he didn’t even say thank you for it. Instead he just ran away from the wizarding world for two months.

“People change.” Potter traced the faded dark mark, making Draco shiver. Other people had touched it, but this was different. Potter’s movement was delicate, thoughtful and would have made Draco cry if he was more drunk. “You’ve changed, Draco. Yes, this was who you used to be, forced to be, but it is not who you are now.” Potter looked up at Draco. “Come here, you idiot.”

Draco followed Potter’s instructions and edged closer, letting Potter pull him into a hug. It was weird; no one ever hugged him apart from his mother, and they weren’t proper hugs like this. This hug had so many silent meanings to it that made it so much more than a hug. It felt like Draco was being forgiven for all the stupid mistakes he’d made. It finally felt like the dark mark’s meaning had been turned into nothing and was just a tattoo like the muggles thought.

“Draco?” Potter had pulled away ever so slightly, curiosity in his eyes. “Are you wearing makeup?” What a way to break the mood, Draco thought.

“I will kick you in the dick.” Draco warned, back in his defence mode. He knew Potter wasn’t judging him, but he couldn’t change the way he was and how easily he could snap. “With my boots.” He added, feeling it had much more of a threatening tone.

“It looks good. I wouldn’t have noticed if, well, you know…” Potter looked like he was blushing. Draco would have been able to tell properly if it wasn’t for the dark lighting in their corner.

Draco laughed and rolled his eyes. “Oh, I know.” He winked at Potter before standing up, extending his hand out to the Gryffindor. “Don’t you want to see a Malfoy dance properly?”

Potter grinned widely and took Draco’s hand, something Draco had been craving since his first day at Hogwarts. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love 80's music so much so I had to write this. I'm thinking maybe making a sequel that's 70's themed, either Drarry or maybe a different ship? Tell me if you'd like that or it's fine left alone like this.  
> Also, I made more youtube videos so Imma plug my channel [click here](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCK5diBFWfJaOx4OA6bZqBlA)


End file.
